


Take Better Care Of Yourself, Damn It

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angry Key (not too much), Canon Compliant, Caring Key, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Slice of Life, Sweet, crying Key, only a little sad, soft minho, tender moments, worried Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Minho gets hospitalized and Kibum pays him a visit





	Take Better Care Of Yourself, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last year when Minho suffered an injury while filming his movie "Jangsa-ri 9.15". this is what i imagined happened there after. just like the previous 3 parts in this series, i'm posting a story based on something that happened so long ago, but I still hope you'll enjoy reading.  
Thank you for your ever kind and wonderful support.

Because kibum Is so weird with emotional moments, “hey choi Minho, how dare you ruin my promotions. do you know how much I had to cancel to come here and visit you? didnt I tell you to be more careful?” kibum scolds Minho the moment he sees Minho lying in a hospital bed looking exhausted and frail with a Band-Aid on one side of his face. so kibum’s voice is shaking as he says it because he is holding back tears, but he doesn’t dare let those tears fall.

Minho is alone in the room, but it’s littered with gifts and flowers, so kibum has no doubt that Minho’s family and friends have been here to bring gifts. he feels better knowing that there are a lot of other people taking care of his man at times when he can’t. earlier Jinki hyung called to tell kibum that he would swing by the hospital to take care of Minho and that kibum needn’t worry.

kibum saunters over to Minho’s bedside and sets down his own gifts and then turns to face him.

Minho offers his boyfriend a small knowing smile when he notices how watery kibum’s eyes are. Looking closely at kibum now, Minho sees the stress and worry lines stretched across kibum’s pretty face. Suddenly he looks so small and fragile, lonely and incredibly sad even though he is smiling.

“How am I being scolded when I’m the one in the hospital bed?” Minho says because despite how harsh their conversation might seem, this is how he and kibum communicate and convey their feelings for each other. Minho feels most loved and coddled by kibum when he nags and scolds him. They are not complete without lots of teasing and savage banter.

kibum hisses and threatens to smack Minho, but stops himself, hand mid-air. “do you know how I felt finding this out on the news and seeing our band’s name in the same sentence as the words _emergency room_?”

It hits Minho then. Suddenly he understands loud and clear the fear and panic that kibum must have felt after seeing such news about Minho not long after encountering the chilling news about their deceased brother and friend.

Minho’s lips thin apologetically. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Don’t be sorry, idiot. Just take better care of yourself damn it.” Any effort Kibum has been putting into holding back his tears since he got here suddenly crumbles and tears start coursing down his cheeks. “I had to put on a brave front all day in front of my fans and staff because I have a job to do but on the inside I was scared shitless, dying to come here and see you for myself because the media might be bullshitting us by trivialising your injuries.”

“The injury is minor.” Minho quickly reassures.

kibum pouts, still staring indignantly at Minho.

Wordlessly, Minho scoots over on the bed to make some room and then invites kibum to join him.

“Hospital beds are nasty and the sheets are itchy.” kibum points out, nose wrinkled and Minho grins because God he is so happy to see his pompous, preppy boyfriend.

“Just come here already. I want to hold you.” Minho takes Kibum’s had and tugs, pulling closer.

kibum smiles through his tears and complies, letting Minho help him into the small bed, because he is dying to hold Minho too. kibum curls up against Minho, sighing contentedly at how wonderfully warm it is there. Minho gathers kibum in his arms and kisses his hair and his forehead.

“I hate that I can’t stay long.” kibum mutters sulkily, voice muffled by Minho’s chest.

“You are here now. That’s what matters. Thank you.”

“Tell your family and friends that if they don’t take good care of you while I’m gone, I’ll riase hell and bring it to wherever they are.”

“Will do.” Minho grins actually picturing it because kibum can be that vicious.

Sliding his arm around Minho’s waist, kibum snuggles even closer to him. “If you get hurt again I’ll kill you. My heart can’t handle this shit.”

“I promise I’ll be more careful.”

“Are you in pain?”

“not much.”

kibum tips his head back to look at Minho and his hand comes up, touching his fingers to Minho’s injury over the white band aid. His heart clenches anew as he slowly traces the dressed wound, wishing he could make it go away. This is a tough enough month for them all and the last thing they need is for Minho to suffer physically like this too. kibum wishes he could hold Minho and protect him from the harm of the world, but he is helpless to do so, and it hurts.

Minho senses the tension in kibum, feels it, and sees it in kibum’s eyes. He knows kibum is beating himself up one way or the other because that’s the kind of person kibum is. kibum is so kind and giving that he tries to shoulder the burdens of the people he loves.

The thing is that Minho is the same way even though they show it differently and that’s why Minho understands the turmoil boiling within his kibum.

Minho gently tips kibum’s chin up and kisses him ever so softly and lovingly, pouring out his heart and all the things he can’t say. He is saying _it’s not your fault _and _even though bad things happen, we are okay. _

kibum gets him loud and clear and tearfully nods, clinging onto Minho and kissing him deeper.

********

Kibum perches on the chair at Minho’s bedside and offers to feed him some porridge and Minho glady accepts the treatment, big baby that he is.

“Did you make this?” Minho asks before letting kibum feed him another spoon.

“I actually did. had to rush home to make it real quick. Is it any good?”

“hm.” Minho nods and waits until he swallows to say. “I like it. I saw your instangram feed. You are being fed well on shows. There’s delicious food everywhere.”

Kibum blows gently over the next spoon and brings it to Minho’s lips, “you should recuperate at my place during your 4 days leave and you can have all the food you want.”

Minho snorts regrettably, “Mum insists I go and rest at the family house.” He declines, doing his best to let kibum down easy. If kibum is disappointed, he doesn’t let it show.

“Well they are your family and they’ll take the best care of you. I’ll ask my manager to bring the food to your family house and you can enjoy is with your parents. It’ll just go to waste otherwise.”

“sure you are okay” Minho still checks to see if there is any unsaid offence lingering between them.

“It’s fine.” Kibum quickly puts in and it’s dismissive, but actually convincing. “Open your mouth.” Kibum goes to order and Minho obeys.

They don’t speak again until Minho has eaten enough. Kibum silently packs away the used cutlery and bowls.

Taemin calls Minho a few moments later and he looks so happy to hear that kibum there. Kibum climbs back into bed and Minho winds and arm around kibum’s waist, pulling him close to his side so that they can all face time properly. For a while they all talk and laugh thanks to Taemin’s ability to lighten the mood. Eventually Taemin says he has to get back to work, but not before giving Minho some words of encouragement and then telling kibum to take better care of his man.

Kibum snorts at that last remark while Minho laughs, hanging up the phone.

Kibum looks down at his wrist watch and bites his lower lip in dread.

“Do you have to go?” Minho asks, sensing kibum’s changing mood.

Kibum sourly nods. “I have an early appointment tomorrow.”

“It’s okay. Don’t be sad.” Minho softly soothes and presses several kisses against kibum’s temple, hoping it’s enough to cheer him back up. After all Minho has never been great with words.

“I hate having to leave you alone. I’ll worry that your dumb ass will get hurt again.”

“I won’t get hurt.” Promises Minho albeit humorously. He finds it so cute when kibum fusses. “I’ve been listening to your album all day. It’s giving me strength.” One sure way Minho knows of calming his kibum is to shower him with compliments.

It works as expected. Kibum smiles so hard that his eyes turn to slits and his adorable high cheek bones pink. “Do you really like it?”

“Of course. I already have favourites off the album. I’ll be listening to your voice and earnestly waiting for your next visit.”

“okay.” Kibum shifts on the bed to face Minho more directly. He gently cups Minho’s cheek and kisses him on the lips. “I’ll call you.”

“Okay.”

“Take your pain medication regularly, eat well and keep warm.” It’s more of a warning than anything.

Minho knows better than to ignore the instructions, so he dutifully nods like the obedient man he supposes kibum has turned him into. Minho is still very much a man who knows how to get his way, but it’s all about picking his battles and arguing when it’s really necessary, Minho reminds himself. Sometimes Kibum is nice enough to let Minho have his way. It happens like once in 5 months, but it counts.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more. We have a few more minutes. What should we do?” kibum nestles closer into Minho’s side, nuzzling his neck.

“Let’s just say like this. I like this.” Minho kisses kibum’s hair and pulls him closer.

Kibum shrugs, “I can’t complain.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and comments if you liked the story.


End file.
